G.U.Y. (song)
|DS = |next = Sexxx Dreams |previous = Venus |album = Artpop}} "G.U.Y." is a song written by Lady Gaga in 2012 for ARTPOP. She revealed the song title in an interview with Stylist magazine. Shortly after the publication of the article, Gaga published a message on Little Monsters: "They got the title wrong. its G.U.Y (Girl Under You) :)" On October 14, 2013, Gaga told Emma, the second little monster to join the Haus, to play a 12 second snippet of G.U.Y. on RadioARTPOP, a fan-made webshow that livestreamed the snippet.http://littlemonsters.com/post/50913aafb11c7ab952001162 The song was released as the third single from Artpop and registered onto Gaga's BMI on February 14, 2014. Four days later it was sent to radio airways. Background Recording Table Lyrics Music video On March 14, 2014, Gaga revealed during her keynote speech with John Norris that she would release her next Music video "next saturday". She also twitted a still from the clip after the keynote with the following caption: NEW LADY GAGA VIDEO next Saturday 3.22 http://bplane.co/A7a4af. On March 19, Gaga twitted: I'm so excited for you to see the new video! 3.5 days! Can anyone guess the [https://twitter.com/search?q=%23NextARTPOPSingle&src=hash #'NextARTPOPSingle']. On the same day, a preview of the clip was also confirmed to be airing on The Today Show on Friday, March 21, 2014. A "takeover" of American Top 40 with host Ryan Seacrest was also announced for Sunday, March 23, 2014. It was confirmed on March 20 via Twitter from Dateline, a show on NBC that they will be premiering the music video for "G.U.Y.". The music video was shot at Hearst Castle in California on February 11 to 13, 2014. The full G.U.Y. music video lasts nearly twelve minutes and features four songs. Shortened versions of "Artpop" and "Venus", the full version of "G.U.Y.", and an extended version of "MANiCURE" during the credits. ARTPOP/Venus: The Angel Scene 4l5yXQrA.jpeg G.U.Y. - Music Video 004.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 005.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 006.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 007.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 008.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 009.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 010.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 011.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 012.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 013.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 014.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 015.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 016.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 017.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 018.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 019.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing wings by Jim Henson Studios with an arrow by Haus of Gaga. White Roses Scene G.U.Y. - Music Video 001.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 024.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 030.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing an outfit by Bea Szenfeld. White Space Scene G.U.Y. - Music Video 003.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 026.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 029.jpg Pool Scene G.U.Y. - Music Video 020.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 021.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 022.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 023.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 025.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing an outfit by Jean Paul Gaultier. Lego Scene G.U.Y. - Music Video 031.jpg :Lego sculpture by Nathan Sawaya. Seashell Bedroom Scene G.U.Y. - Music Video 034.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 035.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 036.jpg :''Lady Gaga is wearing an outfit by . Final Scene + Credits G.U.Y. - Music Video 032.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 033.jpg Shooting Prior to the shoot on February 6, 2014, Hearst Castle announced that they would allow Gaga to shoot a project there. The news attracted media attention as it was the first time since 1960 that a video project was shot there. In exchange for the permission to shoot there, Gaga recorded a public service announcement for the Hearst Castle Preservation Foundation and one short feature on the castle to educate about water conservation. She also had to pay the standard $22,100 special event fee and to reimbursed the state for all the costs in production. Gaga, her parents, and associates also donated $250,000 to the Hearst Castle foundation in addition to underwriting a $25,000 water supply study and paying special fees. G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 001.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 002.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 003.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 004.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 005.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 006.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 007.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 008.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 009.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 010.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 011.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 012.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 013.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 014.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 015.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 016.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 017.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 018.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 019.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 020.png G.U.Y Music Video - BTS 021.png G.U.Y. Music Video - BTS 022.png G.U.Y. Music Video - BTS 023.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video - BTS 024.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video - BTS 025.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video - BTS 026.png Credits Table ;Cast References *BMI | Repertoire Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music videos Category:Artpop songs Category:Artpop singles